Speech recognition plays an important role in communication systems, both for gathering information from and for supplying information to users. Traditionally, interactive voice response (IVR) systems have relied upon a combination of dual-tone multi-frequency (DTMF) and speech inputs to acquire and process information. As transactions have increased in complexity, requiring input of a quantity of numbers, letters, and words, typical DTMF interfaces have become impractically slow in accommodating the required complex data entry. Thus, organizations are becoming more reliant upon voice based systems to replace or augment DTMF input. Unfortunately, voice based systems have introduced new, more challenging issues pertaining to the intricacies of spoken language and the infinite variations of human utterance.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach to improve speech recognition accuracy.